fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Haytruck
'Haytruck '''is an American animated series created by EliNinja for The WB (now The CW). The series centers around 2 friends named Shurly and Nom who live their lives in a mysterious hover-truck of hay (with no known driver) as it rides across the country. The series aired on The WB in 2000 for a total of 16 episodes and used "''On the Road Again" by Willie Nelson as it's theme song. The series was rated TV-PG-DSV in the United States for being one of the most violent and unusual American animated series since The Ren and Stimpy Show. It was also praised by many critics for it's sadistic and traumatizing ways of storytelling. After it's cancellation, the series had aired a few reruns on The WB until around November 2001, when reruns had moved to swim until summer 2004. 6 years later, reruns had moved to the then-new cable channel, EliShows, and have stayed on that channel ever since. Characters Main Characters *'Shurly '(voiced by Cree Summer) is a pink-haired 13-year-old tomboy who refers to the world as "dumb and useless", even though she lives on it everyday. She also speaks in a southern accent which is half sarcastic, half serious, which complicates her "friend", Nom. *'Nom '(voiced by EliNinja) is a 12-year-old upbeat African American boy who is Shurly's "best friend", even though Shurly finds him incredibly annoying and would push him away from her whenever they get too close. He also expresses a love for hay. Episodes #On the Road Again (12/31/1999 (preview); 6/05/2000 (official premiere)) - 2 friends are playing football and end up in a red hover-truck full of hay. #Blark (6/12/2000) - a bloody goose who hunted down the souls of many chases the truck as it passes by him. #High Five Forever (6/19/2000) - Shurly and Nom do a high five after shooting a possessed weasel, but their hands get stuck together for the entire day. #Circle of Death (6/26/2000) - Shurly and Nom witness the beauty of human death and can't wait to be the next in line. #Boneless Dog (7/03/2000) - Nom finds an epileptic boneless dog on the road and keeps him as a pet, but to Shurly's dismay. #Mini-Cow (7/10/2000) - a psychotic mini-cow pops up from the hay in the hover-truck and tries to kill Nom for some reason. #Summermas (7/17/2000) - Shurly and Nom celebrate their favorite summer holiday in the hover-truck, which makes Nom severely homesick. #Demon Frogs (7/24/2000) - While Nom is recovering from his severe homesickness, Shurly catches some flesh-eating demon frogs to cheer him up. #Nom is A-Okay (7/31/2000) - Nom finally recovers from his severe homesickness and decides to shoot some animals with Shurly. #The Faceless Baby (8/07/2000) - Shurly and Nom meet a blood-covered baby who's face was ripped off after some severe parental abuse. #Saw Woman (8/14/2000) - a homicidal chainsaw woman tries to kill Shurly and Nom after they steal her golden potato. #Above the Stars (8/21/2000) - Shurly and Nom try to contact their deceased relatives by stabbing some animals and putting them next to their ears. #Cannibal Witch (8/28/2000) - When a witch kidnaps Nom for her supper, Shurly finally decides to take the wheel #Broken All Over (9/04/2000) - After Nom breaks every bone in a demonic space monkey's body to save Shurly's life, he starts feeling very guilty n' stuff. #Blood Ferret (9/11/2000) - When a lunatic blood ferret constantly tries to possess Shurly and Mom's bodies, they start feeling pretty damn paranoid. #Off the Truck (9/18/2000 (series finale)) - Shurly and Nom finally get back to their houses and recall their best memories on the hover-truck. Category:Television series Category:EliNinja